MEMS gyroscopes are substantial consumers of energy. For example, MEMS gyroscopes generally rely on relatively high-quality and high-power drive circuitry to maintain the proof mass oscillating amplitude at a constant target amplitude, while sensing circuitry detects rotational velocity. MEMS gyroscopes often utilize a substantial amount of energy to drive the proof mass to the desired oscillating amplitude and to maintain the proof mass at the desired oscillating amplitude while sensing rotational velocity. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems for operating MEMS gyroscopes will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.